darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Diary (Shades of Mort'ton)
The Diary of Herbi Flax (ingame Diary) is found on the shelves in a ruined house towards the south-west side of Mort'ton during the Shades of Mort'ton quest. It describes some experiments by Herbi Flax as he was trying to find a cure for the strange malady affecting the people of Mort'ton and describes how to make Serum 207 and Serum 208. The secrets of Serum 209, however, were lost centuries ago. It can also be found in the bookcase in your house or on the same shelf of the same Mort'ton house during the Temple Trekking shades event. If players take the Diary of Herbi Flax to the Apothecary in Varrock after completing the quest, they will get an extra 335 Herblore experience (670 with bonus experience). This can only be done once. Transcript ~ Page 11 ~ Some local townsfolk are worried about the mists coming from the North East. Ordered more fire logs from Razmire’s shop, must find a more reliable source of fyreneght. That money grabbing Razmire didn’t know what I was talking about, had to explain they were ashes! Herbs like harralander, marrentil and tarromin in short supply. I’m hoping the latter will make solution 194 the best yet. The remains of a primitive temple to the north have piqued my curiosity. ~ Page 12 ~ Not much happening today, though the stench from the east increases. The people of Mort’ton seem very depressed. Noticed several townsfolk just staring blankly into the air. I’ll keep further notes to aid my study of the effects from the Sanguinesti region. Saradomin protect us. Temple is most likely early pagan and devoted to elemental power. ~ Page 13 ~ The townsfolk are quite short in temper and fight readily amongst themselves at the slightest provocation. I’ve been out with my assistant Liornish Stemplehair, she’s an able assistant, but preoccupied with her family life. How will she become a respected scholar in her own right? Temple was almost surely made of limestone bricks and shows signs of heat damage in the centre. Samples from Mort Myre appear inconclusive at this stage, more testing needed. ~ Page 14 ~ Horror of horrors! The local tradesman Razmire has started charging higher prices for everyday consumables. How will we live? He blames the lack of trade from the temple but I believe he just wishes to fleece us all before leaving the town. Some further experimentation has been inconclusive. First test vials with Guam not successful. Senithiline process with water and tarromin proving successful. ~ Page 15 ~ Temple to the North, is known to the locals as ‘Flamtaer’ holds an interesting story. Local superstition talks about pagan rites and a sacred flame which could ‘hold for permanence’. Was said to be involved in marriage ceremonies due to ‘mystical aura’. Also have reports of supernatural activity with shadowy creatures being seen! Such utter nonesense! ~ Page 16 ~ The mists from Mort Myre are getting worse and the stagnation of the swamp is having an effect on the townspeople. Victims of the effect become vacant and unintelligible, though some words do seem familiar. Only a handful of people have succumbed, but more fall into this state on a daily basis. No known cure at this stage. Heard some further superstitious nonsense regarding a ‘sacred-flame’ where Flamtaer stood. ~ Page 17 ~ A small breakthrough! A patient only slightly afflicted had a short recovery with solution 194, but this lasted only a few minutes. Although a small step, this gives me a hope that a cure can be found. This new solution might last longer with fyreneght, but I must pack and leave soon before the affliction gets to me. ~ Page 18 ~ It’s too late! I already show the signs of the affliction. I’m saddened that my work will not reach the scientific community of Varrock. I’d have liked to have shown my work before my peers. Ulsquire makes me laugh, he believes the flame may still have power. Even with this strange affliction, I feel a quiet reservation that… ~ Page 19 ~ Must write this quickly as it’s hard to concentrate. Solution 198 was a change to 194 with added Snake-weed. This had little effect though, solution 194 was still the strongest so far. Need to increase this effectiveness with further refinement of senithiline process and perhaps addition of other compounds. ~ Page 20 ~ Possible last entry… solution 194 revised to 207 which gives longer term but still not permanent relief from the affliction. Senithelene works best with added fyreneght but lasts short time… agitation and warmth should seal this… This cursed affliction has some evil to it, a darkness I cannot fathom. Laughing at Ulsquire before but his suggestions may have merit. ~ Page 21 ~ Ffssiies urgsl sikflv dfdsf…. urgll splats fysi rsil ~ Page 22 ~ raditz ufus spokes me too wet lands in deis tinker ~ Page 23 ~ (blank) ~ Page 24 ~ (blank) ~ Page 25 ~ Index of Solution content value (ScV) Water ScV(100) Tarromin ScV(94) Fyreneght ScV(13) Water + Tarromin ScV(194) Fyreneght + Water ScV(113) Category:Texts and tomes